tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Caesar Antonio Zeppeli
Caesar Antonio Zeppeli is an Italian Mew. She moved from Italy to Japan with her best friend Joseph Joestar. She's an Alligator Mew. Appearance Caesar Caesar has long blonde hair and green eyes. Her normal attire is a white Chinese shirt with pink outlines and a light blue jacket and light blue gloves. She wears white shorts, white thigh-high socks and light blue-heeled boots. She wears the café uniform in the shades of light blue and white. Mew Caesar As Mew Caesar her hair and eyes stay the same though, she also has a green alligator tail. Her outfit is a light blue leotard with white pants and light blue boots. She also has light blue garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with white lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark is on her chest. Personality Sweet, caring, shy. Caesar hates Joseph's grandfather a lot due to her grandfather dying trying to help Joseph's grandfather out. She loves beef stroganoff and sunflowers. She collects lighters and plays darts a lot since they are her hobbies she enjoys the most. Abilities Weapon and Attack Caesar's weapon is Bubble Ripple, an energy that comes from within her body. Her attacks: * Bubble Launcher: Signature Attack. Caesar fires out a barrage of bubbles from her gloves, each coated in the Ripple. This increases the density of the bubbles and are able to hit objects with a greater impact. * Bubble Barrier: Sometimes used in conjunction with Bubble Launcher, the difference is that instead of multiple being used in a barrage, Caesar conjures a single gigantic bubble capable of absorbing and trapping its target. * Bubble Cutter: Based off her grandfather, Will Zeppeli's technique, Caesar further reinforces her bubble launcher, and creates bubbles with the ability to slice. Unlike her original attack, the bubbles spin at high speed and use centrifugal force, but are able to stay intact due to the Ripple. This causes them to form shapes much like saucers with a small blade-like ring surrounding each bubble. These bubbles move at a higher velocity and have a higher tractability, allowing Caesar to fire them in any direction with ease. * Bubble Cutter Gliding: more versatile version of Bubble Cutter, Caesar sacrifices the quantity of the attack, and focuses on effectiveness. By launching a few bubbles, Caesar is able to aim them much like homing projectiles. They are able to go around objects and have a higher chance of hitting the opponent. * Bubble Lenses: The bubbles have the ability to refract light and focus them into beams, much like a magnifying glass. After launching them, the bubbles become stationary and any light source passing through will cause a domino effect, connecting the bubbles together and eventually shooting multiple beams at their target. * Repel: Caesar is able to use the Ripple as a repellent of sorts, as well as a shield. Relationships Family * Will Antonio Zeppeli: Loves her grandfather. * Mario Zeppeli: Initially hated him for leaving her and the others but then once found out the truth she respected him. Friends * Joseph Joestar: They may not seem like that get along well but they are good friends. Trivia * The American Alligator is endemic to the southeastern United States. * She's inspired and based on Caesar Antonio Zeppeli from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2. Gallery Mew Caesar.png|Mew Caesar Caesar Antonio Zeppeli.png|Caesar Antonio Zeppeli Caesar's Cafe Uniform.png|Caesar's Café Uniform Category:Blue Mews Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Mews with Reptile Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Others Category:Princess Mew